carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy Jo and Steven Marry (1982)
Plot Overview After a few hours of intimacy with Sammy Jo in the cabin, Steven is prepared to marry her. The two find a justice of the peace and wed. In the meantime, Fallon is still determined to have the abortion, but Jeff is going to watch her at every moment to make sure it does not happen. However, he is drunk so he passes out and awakes to find Fallon gone. Jeff then goes to Cecil's office and asks him about whether it was true that he paid for Fallon to marry him. Cecil plays it cool and says yes and also implicates Blake. Later, Jeff goes to Blake. Blake admits that he was aware of the arrangement after the fact, but that he always wanted Jeff as a son-in-law, regardless of the $9 million loan. Fallon arrives to her appointment for the abortion hours early. She unsuccessfully tries to get her appointment moved up. She asks to use Nick's place to hide out and Nick agrees. Fallon does return to the clinic at 1 and is ready to be seen by the doctor. When Jeff confronts Blake about the arrangement, he tells Blake about Fallon's scheduled abortion. Blake rushes to the clinic, but is hounded by a nurse. He sees Fallon with the doctor and suspects the worse, but Fallon could not do it. Blake still has problems: Logan Rhinewood squeezes him for the rest of the football team and may even be willing to kill him to get the rest. Even though she did not have any sexual intimacy with Blake, Alexis believes her time in Italy with Blake was a success. So much so, that she enlists the services of Adrianna, a psychic. Arianna uses her tarot cards to tell Alexis of her time in Rome. When Adrianna turns to her crystal ball, she claims to see Krystle being thrown from the horse and blames Alexis for it. Feeling uncomfortable, Alexis would rather stick with the cards. The future in the cards are not the best, not necessarily for Alexis, but for the rich and powerful man who will marry her: that man will expire. Meanwhile, Cecil continues his pursuit of Claudia and takes her to lunch at the St. Dennis Club. He has good news about Matthew and Lindsay - the two had been in Brazil and are probably still in South America, most likely Venezuela. Claudia is ecstatic. Krystle tears herself away from Nick but just hangs around the mansion waiting for Blake's arrival. Blake tries to convince Krystle that nothing happened with Alexis, but Krystle will not listen and drives off. With Krystle gone and Fallon recovering, Blake tells Joseph that he and the staff can have the night off. Blake will fend for himself, and while making coffee in the kitchen, Alexis stops by and offers to cook him dinner. While preparing dinner, the phone rings and Blake asks Alexis to answer it. Krystle is on the other line. Calling from a phone booth, she says nothing and hangs up and begins to cry. Also, Alexis's private detective has some information about Krystle's ex-husband. His name is Sam Jennings and after he split with Krystle, he sold insurance for a year while living in Akron, but then his trail runs cold. Andrew sees Alexis with Hess and has a feeling what sort of man he is. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Lance LeGault ... Ray Bonning * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Viveca Lindfors ... Adriana * Owen Bush ... Justice of the Peace * Louise Lewis ... Wife (as Louise Fitch) * Sandy Freeman ... Receptionist * Hilda Haynes ... Nurse Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 23-Nov-1981 to 03-Dec-1981 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills). * Deleted scene : Cecil learns some news about Matthew and Lindsay from his assistant Anthony; Steven and Sammy Jo talk in front of the cottage before their wedding (he is anxious); Claudia talks with Nick in his office. * Shortened scenes : Alexis and Adriana talk a little bit longer and their conversation is unpleasant (Alexis suggests to Adriana to buy some perfume or at least some soap !) Quotes * Jeff Colby [to Fallon]: Oh, you thrive on mud. You wallow in it like a sow. You're to the mud born. * Adriana [About Alexis' next husband]: He knows you very well, very very intimately. Alexis Carrington Colby: Well, that could be a regiment. * Adriana [About Alexis' next husband]: He will expire!